pages_and_polearmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Actions
The central mechanic of ''Pages and Polearms ''is managing and spending Initiative in order for characters to take actions. This page offers a list of actions, and a cost for each. Unless otherwise stated, these actions can only be taken by a character with Priority. List of Actions Action Surge (0) Once per upkeep, a character may roll 1d6 and add the result to their current initiative. Unlike most actions, this action can ''only ''be taken by a character who does not have priority. If a character gains priority as a result this action, they may take an action before another character may make an Action Surge. Their initiative cannot be raised above 20 in this way. Attack (5) Self-explanatory. Make a single attack against another character. Each consecutive attack costs one more initiative than the last, with the second costing 6, the third costing 7, and so on. Attack of Opportunity (2) A character may make an attack of opportunity in response to an action which provokes one. Due to its lower initiative cost, it can sometimes be beneficial to forego regular attacks in favour of attacks of opportunity. Backstep (1) A character may move one square backwards while maintaining their facing. Defend (0) A character focuses more on defending themselves than on attacking. A character may begin defending at any time to gain a +2 to guard, however, they take a -2 to attack rolls. They may end their guard at any time, but they still take a -2 on their next attack. However, they may forego this penalty for two initiative. Draw a Weapon (2) A character draws a weapon from their belt. This provokes an attack of opportunity. In addition, the character must roll a d20. On a result of 5 or lower, the character fumbles . Drop a Weapon (0) A character drops the weapon they are holding, and it lands in the square they occupy. Focus On Another Character (0) A character directs their focus, and focus on another character. They may take this action in response to any action taken. Move Through a Threatened Square (1) A character moves carefully through squares threatened by their enemy. If a character wishes to leave a Threatened Square , while remaining at the same distance from an opponent, and avoid provoking an Attack of Opportunity, they must take this action. You cannot avoid the attack of opportunity provoked by approaching an opponent wielding a weapon with the Fend Off or Repel qualities by taking this action. Move as determined by Agility (1) A character moves, in any direction, including diagonally, up to a number of squared determined by their Agility. Moving through a threatened square this way provokes an attack of opportunity. Pass Priority (2) The character with priority passes their priority to the player with the next-highest initiative. Sheathe a Weapon (5) A character returns a weapon to it's sheath on the belt. Shoot a Ranged Weapon(1) Sling or Unsling a Shield (3) A character unslings a shield from their shoulder, so that it can be strapped to their arm. In addition, a character must roll a d20. On a 5 or lower, they fail to unsling their shield properly and must try again. Strap a Shield (3) A character puts their hand through the straps of a shield, then tightens them. Requires the non-shield hand to be free. This provokes an attack of opportunity. In addition, a character must roll a d20. On a 5 or lower, they fail to strap their shield properly and must try again. Turn (1) A character rotates 45°, to face either the edge or the corner of the square they occupy. Special Turning Rules Focus and Turning When a character is focusing on another character, whenever that character moves, the character is entitled to one free Turn action immediately after the target's movement, even if they do not have priority . However, if the target enters the character's Blind Square, the target may ignore this rule. After the target takes an action in the character's blind square, the character may take two free turn actions. Turning and Selecting New Targets of Focus A character may make a free turn in respose to their target moving, or they may select a different target to focus on in response to any action. However, they may not do both in response to the same action. Free Turning A character may make one free 45° turn immediately before or immediately after they take any of the following actions: * Attack * Move Through a Threatened Square * Move Special Movement Rules Focus and Moving When a character is focusing another character, whenever that target moves, the character may spend one Initiative on order to move one square. However, if their target's movement places the character within a square Threatened by the target, and their target maintains priority, their target may ignore this rule and make a melee attack. Dodging When an opponent misses with a regular melee attack, a character may move one square for free. The opponent is not entitled to a free turn in response to this movement, and this movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity from the opponent.